


Nie wierć się

by enntsu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Gdzie Bonnie robi za fryzjera i to wcale nie jest dobry pomysł.





	Nie wierć się

— Nie wierć się.

Normalnie zignorowałby te słowa tak, jak ignorował tyrady o podziale w szafie i okładaniu skarpetek w odpowiednie miejsce, ale teraz — gdy były pierwszymi wypowiedzianymi od rana słowami i to jeszcze w tym tonie — zmusiły go do puszczenia ręcznika i zaprzestania innych ruchów.

— I usiądź prosto.

— No przecież siedz—

Najeżył się czując palce wbite w boki.

— To trochę okrutne, wiesz? — wybełkotał.

— Och, nie. To było tylko trochę złośliwe. Okrutnym byłoby przemalowanie twojej twarzy na czerwono.

— Nie zrobiłbyś tego...

— Cóż, ostatnio po wierceniu się chodziłeś z zielonymi włosami.

— Powiedziałeś, że to niechcący!

— Ta, kłamałem.

— I ja z tą świadomością mam ci teraz swoje włosy powierzać?!

— Cóż, w zasadzie masz do wyboru mnie albo przerośniętego kurczaka... No i jest Freddy, ale to Freddy, więc jego skreślam na stracie.

Foxy nadął poliki i nieufnie spojrzał w lustrze na drobniejsze i bledsze dłonie, które teraz zgrabnie zgarniały jego włosy.

— Kiedyś się zemszczę. Wiesz to, prawda?

— Wiem, aczkolwiek nie mam pojęcia czy rozsądnym jest to mówić, gdy ja trzymam nożyczki i farbę.

Na dowód nawinął na palce rude kosmki i ściął je niemalże przy samej głowie, by później puścić je i patrzeć z satysfakcją, jak spadają na podłogę.

— Swoją drogą — twoje włosy, twoje sprzątanie.


End file.
